Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series'. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/'Black Arm' hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him, but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means.2 Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. Appearance Shadow is a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold ring. Following Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Shadow's Air Shoes's red paint is scratched off on the front, and his eyes have become more red-orange in color. Biography Fifty years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2, a top-secret project known as "Project " had begun on the Space Colony ARK. Led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "The Ultimate Lifeform," an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation, likely in a militaristic fashion. While Gerald had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save his granddaughter, Maria. Suffering from the incurable disease Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, Maria only had a short time left to live, and Gerald was willing to do whatever it took to save her life. Going against his worries of stepping into territory man had no business playing with, the professor immediately began work, hoping that he could apply any newly-gained knowledge to find a cure to N.I.D.S. History Dreamcast Era * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes * the Hedgehog Rivals series * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 Riders series * Sonic Riders * Sonic Free Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Storybook series * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic and the Black Knight Mario & Sonic series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Super Smash Bros. series * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sega Superstars series * Sega Superstars Tennis * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Modern Era * Sonic Battle * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations Transformations Super Shadow Main article: Super Shadow By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Shadow. In this state, all of Shadow's abilities far surpass his normal ones and his Chaos Powers are increased to their full limit. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Initially, Shadow found it difficult to stay in this state due to inexperience, but he has since mastered it. Hero Shadow Main article: Hero Shadow In '''''Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is able to transform into Hero Shadow with the use of positive chaos energy, whenever his mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. In this state, Shadow is temporarily invincible and can perform a large scale use of Chaos Control. However, it only lasts for a short time. Dark Shadow Main article: Dark Shadow In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is able to transform into Dark Shadow with the use of negative chaos energy, whenever his mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. In this state, Shadow is temporarily invincible and can perform a large scale use of Chaos Blast. However, it only lasts for a short time. Relationships Friends/allies *Rouge the Bat (best friend) *E-123 Omega (close friend) *E-10000B (formerly) *Sonic the Hedgehog (comrade and arch-rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Charmy Bee (looks up to Shadow) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Dr. Eggman (depends on his goal) *Metal Sonic (occasionally) *Silver the Hedgehog *Emerl *Shade the Echidna *Maria Robotnik (best friend, deceased) *Gerald Robotnik (creator, deceased) *G.U.N. **The Commander *Avatar Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-rival) *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic (sometimes) *Biolizard *G.U.N. (formerly) **The Commander (formerly) *Black Arms **Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *The Babylon Rogues **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Dr. Eggman Nega *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Jackal Squad **Infinite Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Speed types Category:Immortals Category:Black Arms Category:G.U.N. Category:Gerald's creations Category:Antiheroes Category:Canon characters